piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Morey
Where does this guy's name come from, aside from Wikipedia? We could do with a source, because he doesn't appear in the credits nor was he part of that AICN feature that introduced the AWE crewmen - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 20:29, 31 May 2007 (UTC) I remember who this user is talking about, so I think you should just add the speculative name template until you can figure out his real name- Commodore Norrington *For now. Also, remember to sign your posts with four tildes: ~~~~ - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 21:47, 31 May 2007 (UTC) **CGSociety gives his name as "Morey". Also, it states "The eel peeking out of Quittance’s stomach, for example, became Morey’s head". I'm not sure whether this indicates Quittance is (or becomes) Morey; if the eel separates from Quittance and forms or joins a new crewman; or if it's simply talking about the computer model of the eel that was reused for the new character. Any ideas? - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 20:03, 11 June 2007 (UTC) *** No, they just meant they re-used the eel model for Morey's head. Quittance is seen several times throughout the movie, independent of Morey. Rodtheanimegod4ever 20:51, 11 June 2007 (UTC) ****Fair enough - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 21:54, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Gender In concept art Morey is shown as a woman. How do we know that Morey is not a woman in the actual film? TheGoatPresident(Talk) 16:23, March 4, 2018 Morey Decapitation I'm not buying it for Morey being still alive. It just doesn't make sense for Morey to turn back into a human after his head was decapitated so he's dead and is a much different situation when compared to Hadras!!--Doofenshmirtz95 (talk) 20:01, September 8, 2018 (UTC) :Different? In what way exactly?--Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 20:04, September 8, 2018 (UTC) ::Hadras was also decapitated and fell into the maelstrom, Igmar, Herman, Fauntleroy, Quittance, Clanker, Angler and a bunch of unidentified crewmembers fell into the maelstrom, Broondjongen, Fauntleroy, Ratlin and Old Haddy were all hit by cannons, Jimmy Legs, Manray, Urchin, Jelly, Herman, Finnegan, Piper and Two Head were all stabbed and/or shot. Broondjongen spent at least an hour attempting to remove a sword from his back. Half of the crew were crushed by a wheel, and later the entire crew were consumed by a maelstrom. Most of the characters I just mentioned have been confirmed to still be alive. Morey hasn't, but their injuries are nothing compared to some I just mentioned. TheGoatPresident(Talk) 22:20, September 8, 2018 @Uskok I said it once and I'm not going to ask this again, Morey wasn't present on the Flying Dutchman after Will became the new captain. He was last on the Black Pearl following his decapitation by Barbossa, there is no way that someone of the Flying Dutchman would become human and be alive after his head was immediately decapitated!!--Doofenshmirtz95 (talk) 19:06, September 22, 2018 (UTC) :All the crewmembers were immortal, no matter who the captain of the Flying Dutchman was. They survived sword stabs, pistol shots, and were able to breathe underwater. Why is it so hard for you to accept such a simple fact?--Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 19:33, September 22, 2018 (UTC) ::"Why is it so hard for you to accept such a simple fact?" Why is it so hard for you to continue to disregard that Morey survives and turned human when his head was just decapitated compared to the other crew of the Flying Dutchman who survived sword stabs, pistol shots. You can continue till the cows come home and continue to say "he survived cause he's immortal" following his decapitation, but honestly this has gone far enough and I want to disengage from this discussion.--Doofenshmirtz95 (talk) 19:41, September 22, 2018 (UTC) :::You have failed to explain why would Morey's situation be any different than Hadras's situation on Isla Cruces. No one if forcing you to participate in this discussion. You are free to leave whenever you want. As far as I'm concerned, this conversation is over. Thank you for your time.--Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 20:02, September 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::"You have failed to explain why would Morey's situation be any different than Hadras's" Final time and it's done cause enough is enough of your justification that Morey is still alive ::::Morey's situation is different than Hadras is because with Hadras his head has been merged into a hermit crab that could move independently of his body, Morey's head doesn't even after being decapitated his body was flailing around briefly and head was NOT moving, it's just like when you decapitate a chicken, or a snake (depending on the snake), or a fish, there is consciousness briefly but has no conscious and connection to the body and your dead as a dornail. Regardless if he was Immortal and bound to the dutchman their was no way that Morey would reverted back as a human and especially with his ACTUAL head cut off.--Doofenshmirtz95 (talk) 06:20, November 16, 2018 (UTC) :::::First, the next time you remove someone else's reply (or part of it) you will get blocked. I will not tolerate vandalisms of any kind. Second, we are not talking about chicken here. We are talking about the fictional characters who live in a fictional universe where everything is possible. If you'll recall, Jack Sparrow cut off Davy Jones' beard tentacle that held the key to the Dead Man's Chest. The next time we saw that tentacle it was crawling on the deck of Dutchman, still holding the key, trying to reach Jones. If an immortal character's limb is severed that doesn't mean the limb is not immortal anymore. We had a similar example in The Curse of the Black Pearl when Governor Swann successfully removed a skeletal arm of one of the cursed pirates who were attacking him from the rest of the body, and yet the arm remained alive and continued attacking him.--Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 17:07, November 16, 2018 (UTC)